


An Angel In The Hospital

by LittleKhajiitPup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Michael, M/M, Nurse Adam, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKhajiitPup/pseuds/LittleKhajiitPup
Summary: Adam had read stories of so-called 'angel' sightings scrolling through his twitter feed while eating his breakfast before nursing shifts. He just thought they were made up by Doom-Sayers and churches. And then one showed up in his ER. He kinda had to rethink his whole life situation after that...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, but hey - look who updated it! This guy~

Adam worked the night shift in the ER, after working there for long enough you've seen it all. Or so Adam thought, but never nobody's ever seen this. Nobody could've even guessed this. Into the ER had, with quite the ruckus, appeared an angel. An _arch_ angel. With _six_ wings.

And, _wow_ , Adam had never seen that much blood before. They struggled to deal with his wings, they didn't fit on the operating table, and none of the doctors even had a clue on how to fix them. They ended up calling a _vet_ to operate on... Well, he _looked_ human. And the way he flailed and groaned in pain was undeniably human. They had to restrain him, he was a danger to all the nurses. His flailing wings - broken as they were - had put a couple of nurses in, well, in the hospital. Adam distinctly remembers the feeling of bones grating against each other as he struggled, hearing snaps and pops as his limbs broke one by one - he was trying to get away.

He's so _scared_. Scared of _them._ Scared of these creatures holding him down and causing him pain. Why couldn't he understand they just wanted to help?

It had taken many hours, multiple nurses, a couple vets, lots of sedatives, and some _horse restraints_ to hold the guy down while they operated. He didn't seem to respond to the painkillers or sedatives as humans did and through the whole operation he _screamed bloody mercy_. Adam ended up crawling onto the table and cradling his head, cooing in an attempt to keep him calm. But now he was laying still in his beds - they had pushed a couple together in order to lay his wings out - and the hospital had breathed a collective sigh of belief.

But Adam couldn't tear his eyes away from the angel lying under his (rather excessive number of) blankets. ' _'_ _So these things actually exist?_ _'_   Black hair that looked so soft, wings more blue than the sky itself and seemed to shift and change shades just to trick his eyes. _'_ _Not to mention he looks like a friggin' Ken Doll, now how was that fair?'_

Adam sighed and turned to leave the room, casting a glance back at the sleeping figure. Something about him seemed so warm, comforting. Maybe it was just an angel thing? Well, it could wait until tomorrow, Adam was going to find an empty bed and catch an hour or two of sleep before his next shift.

 _'Ken will still be there tomorrow'_ Adam found himself wanting to see the angel again. Purely out of scientific curiosity, yeah that was it.

 _"Dad no... Please..."_ Were the words that greeted the now empty room.

_"Don't..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up.  
> Adam's feelin' a little motherly.

Adam hadn't gotten much sleep before he started his rounds but his mind kept flashing back to that angel. He'd been assigned as one of Adam's patients, the nurse checking in on him every so often but now he had a little extra time to make sure the man was fine. All of his vitals were wrong, prompting a heated debate on if they should bring them back to a 'normal' level and if the 'normal' level would be doing more harm than good, who knows what was normal for angels.

Sighing, Adam stared down at the angel. He looked like he was in pain, they'd tried to give him pain killers but they didn't seem to have any affect. At least, not in an amount they were comfortable giving. The nurse reached out to touch him, his hair was so soft. The man made a small noise at the contact _'at least he doesn't sound scared anymore.'_ Adam let his hands run through soft black hair, telling the angel "you're in the hospital. We're trying to help you." In a soft voice, trying to reassure him and keep him calm.

Adam didn't think he could deal with feeling more of the man's bones snap under his grip. The thought made him want to vomit.

Eventually Adam had to get back up and go on his rounds. He walked quickly through the hallway, moving through his patient list quickly so he could spend a few extra minutes with that man. That's how the next couple weeks passed. Adam spent as much time as he could talking to the angel who mumbled words back Adam couldn't understand and had barely moved. Over time though, the man seemed to grow accustomed to the nurse's presence, calming when they were in the same room.

On the day the angel woke up all hell (heaven?) broke loose.

Adam had rushed to the room where multiple shouting nurses were holding down a screaming angel. "Hey- hey!" He shouted over the din, holding his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. "My name's Adam." He held out his hand. The angel didn't move but his hard stare softened a little looking at him. Waving the other nurses out of the room Adam approached him slowly once they were gone "what's your name?" He continued to stare before staggering back to the bed and falling heavily onto it. He was shaking.

In a moment Adam was by his side, encouraging him to lay back down, take it easy. The angel gripped the human's scrubs, like he wanted him to come with. Normally this would be against the rules - it probably still was - but Adam felt compelled to. To protect him, keep him secure.

His boss walked into him laying on the bed and holding the angel against his chest, he was sleeping calmly against his nurse and Adam heard his boss sigh before she turned and started assigning his other patients to new nurses.

Apparently the angel was now his only patient. Adam pulled him closer in his arms. Something made him feel like he needed to protect this man. He didn't need to go home tonight, he lived alone in an apartment, didn't have any pets. The only one who needed him was the angel. He didn't let go.


End file.
